


[Filk] Oh, There Could Be No Other

by RhetoricalQuestions



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Illustration, Christmas, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Filk, Illustrations, Introspection, Joni Mitchell - Freeform, Lyric Video, M/M, No holiday carols here, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Singing, Songwriting, Stop Motion Animation, Typography, Video, Video Format: MP4, lettering, patrick pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions
Summary: Patrick’s feelings over two Christmases, set to the Tune of River by Joni Mitchell
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Patrick Brewer/Rachel
Comments: 78
Kudos: 64
Collections: Schitt's Creek: Frozen Over (2020)





	[Filk] Oh, There Could Be No Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCFrozenOver2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCFrozenOver2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:** _Holiday Carols, but make them Schitt’s Creek! Alter the lyrics of popular Holiday Carols to suit the holidays/David and Patrick/some of the many quirky townsfolk. You could even use Simply the Best or Mariah Carey (Christmas album or otherwise) for inspiration! Maybe it's your take on David and Moira's Christmas/Asbestos Fest "Number." You could have fun with it and even turn it into something ridiculous that Patrick does to troll David._
> 
> _With so many amazing musicians in the fandom, it would be super fun if you'd like to make music, or sing, and record! Maybe it's an Original Song! Maybe there's art work! Do it solo or make it a Collaboration! Have fun!_
> 
> —
> 
> I’m not a musician or songwriter, not even really a singer, so I couldn't tell you what possessed me to fill this prompt. Yet here we are. So, consider this both a warning and an apology for what lies ahead. This definitely veered off from the original prompt but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. 
> 
> The sequence of events take place as per canon, but it doesn’t _exactly_ follow the timeline as per canon.

**Audio:**  


**Video:**  


**Video is best viewed in fullscreen, and/or on landscape mode on your mobile devices**  


  


[Video Alt Text: Stop Motion lyric video of the Filk, featuring lettering and Illustrations of David and Patrick from significant canon moments on the show]

—

**Lyrics:** **Oh, There Could Be No Other**

  
It's coming on Christmas  
She’s putting up the tree  
She’s watching me with love  
And all I feel is so guilty  
Oh, there’s got to be another  
Life that’s awaiting me  
So I need to leave here  
Build myself a new life  
I’ll drive a long way, to  
An unusual town, and a crazy scene  
There’s got to be another  
Life that’s awaiting me  
I took a job so mundane, one day  
He walked in, took my breath away  
Oh, there could be no other  
This is the life for me  
I've found myself true joy  


  
He makes me feel right  
You know, he puts me at ease  
And he loves me so fiercely  
Makes me weak in the knees  
Oh, there could be no other  
It’s with him I want to be  
We work in tandem  
He laughs and I swoon  
When I’m not watching, he looks at me  
Like I hung the moon  
There just could be no other  
It’s with him I want to be  
My love for him knows no bounds  
He makes me feel so safe and warm  
Oh, there could be no other  
With whom I’d rather be  
I think I could touch the sky  


  
It's coming on Christmas  
The lights are all pretty  
I’m thinking soon one day  
I’ll ask this man to marry me  
There just could be no other  
With whom I would rather be  


—

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many people I owe so much to, for making this happen. It really takes a village, y'all. From the bottom of my heart, sincerest THANK YOUs:  
> To NeelyO67, for beta reading the song, for having faith in my vision from the start and for the enthusiastic cheering and encouragement.  
> To sunlightsymphony, for the constant support, cheerleading, and helping erase my doubts about Filk ettiquette, and for some really solid suggestions.  
> To High-Seas-Swan, who let me brainstorm and whine about the illustrating/animating process.  
> To DoubleL27 who shares my love for Joni, and has no idea that she serendipitously led me to realise that this was the song I should pick.  
> To Sonlali and Codswallop, for all the writing dates, and letting me whine while I stumbled through this even though I kept this project a secret from them.  
> To Elswherefumbling and nervouscupcakeinspace for the all-round support.  
> To Amanita_Fierce _and_ sunlightsymphony for the sprint sessions, but most importantly for encouraging me to put my voice out there, literally and figuratively. 
> 
> I am so grateful for your friendship and support that has been a constant in this topsy-turvy year. This wolf pup has never felt more buttressed than she has in your company, dear pals. 
> 
> HUGE thank yous to ICMezzo and Distractivate for organizing and running this fabulous fest.
> 
> —  
> Come say hi on [Tumblr!](https://rhetoricalk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
